Bullets Fly, Wands Fall
by star in the rain
Summary: It's the sixth year and Albus knows his life is coming to an end, so he asks the help of an old friend Selene.But after she runs into a unlickly Slytherin will wrong love distract her from her duties?
1. Chapter 1

**Bullets Fly, Wands Fall **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story except for my own. They

all belong to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy the story!!!

**Chapter 1; A New Warrior**

It was a cold and rainy day on the grounds of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore was sitting

alone in his studies with his fingertips together, one of his hands were

blackened, much so that it looked dead. He knew what was to come in the year and he

knew what he had to do. He thought for a moment and suddenly it clicked.

'She could help him when I'm gone…And she could help him fight.' He whispered to

himself. He got up so suddenly that the portraits on the wall that were watching him all

jumped. He walked around his desk to his closet and took out his travelling cloaks. He

fastened it around himself and was walking towards the door when Phineas Nigelus

spoke from the wall behind his desk.

'Who exactly are you going to meet, Albus?'

'Someone rather interesting.' Albus said simply. He walked out of his office and into the

splattering rain outside. He walked along the stone path and walked out of the golden

gates, as soon as he did, with a swish of his cloak he disappeared.

When Albus' feet touched the ground he was standing in front of a run-downed wharhouse.

He walked forward and knocked on the door.

'Whatever you're selling I'm not buying!' Screamed someone from the inside.

'I'm not selling anything Selene, I just need you're help!' Albus said calmly. Suddenly he

felt a gun to his back and heard someone say 'who are you and how do you know my

name! Tell the truth!' She yelled. She was an extremely beautiful girl with the darkest of

hair and bluest of eyes, she was wearing what seem to be a one piece black leather suit.

'Show yourself!' She yelled. Albus turned around slowly with a small smile and as soon

as Selene saw who it was she lowered her gun and murmured 'Oh Albus it's you. What

are you doing here? Not that I don't want to see you.' She led him to the door and opened

it. As soon as Albus stepped inside he knew immediately that the exterior was just a

disguise because the interior was really a grand place. It was more of a training place,

there was everything from guns, arrows, swords, knifes, even grenades that were hanging

on the walls. She motioned him to sit down on the couch that was set in the middle of the

room.

'So how can I help you Albus?' She said sitting in the opposite chair.

'Oh well is it a bad thing if I want to take the pleasure to see an old friend?' Said Albus

calmly.

'No offence Albus, with what's been going on I don't think you have the time to take

pleasure in anything, not even your sweets.' She said coolly.

'Well if you want to get straight to the point then I will. I need you're help.'

'The best wizard in the world is asking me for help. The thing is Albus you know full

well that I don't want anything to do with wizards and anyways this isn't my war. This is

you're war, you're fight.' She said simply and got up and got herself a beer from the mini

fridge in the corner.

'You don't drink, do you?' She asks Albus.

'No, thank you.' Albus walked over to her and said, 'You won't have to do anything,

Selene, just be there. Please Selene I understand that this isn't your war but this might as

well be World War Three. Selene I need someone to be there someone who can look after

Harry when I'm gone.'

'Gone? You're talking as if there isn't a tomorrow. Albus…'

'I didn't mean to scare you, Selene, I just meant to say that someone else will have to be

there…'

'Be where, Albus? Your suppose to be the one _He_'_s_ afraid of. What's _He_ going to do if

I'm around? I'm just a kid, so what if I can fight I don't use wands unless I really need

to-'

'Exactly Selene you're not a wizard, you're 18 and that_ is_ a good thing because he won't

take a second look at you because he will see you as something less than worthy of his

attention.'

'So all you want me there for is so I can be a surprise for _Him_. Well Albus, you're going

to have to find yourself a new actress because acting isn't what I do. I fight.' Selene

said in a final tone and turned away from Albus.

'Selene if you're not going to do this for me, do it for Harry, an innocent child who has to

carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. If he knew that there was someone out

there who could help him fight, someone out there who knew what it felt like to carry the

weight of the world on there shoulder's don't you think you'll be helping in more than

one way? Selene please think about this before you say no. Please think,' Albus said.

Selene walked past him and sat on the sofa and thought for a moment.

'What am I suppose to do about the place Albus everything I own is here?' Selene said

looking around at the wharhouse she had lived in for so long. Selene got up and walked

over to Albus. He took out his wand and with a flick, everything had vanished. They

were now standing in an empty wharhouse. They stepped outside in to the cool air.

Albus opened his mouth to say something but Selene cut him off.

'Don't worry Albus I know. You're welcome.' She said. She took hold of his arm and

with a swish of his cloak they were gone.

A\N: Read and review please!!! There's a whole lot more to come!!!

Star In The Rain


	2. Redhead Surprise

Bullets Fly, Wands Fall

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters except my own.

**A\N:**I hope you all enjoy the story!!! Sorry for the long wait putting my ideas together.

**Chapter 2:****Redhead surprise**

When Albus' and Selene's feet's touched the ground they were standing outside the gates

of Hogwarts. Albus taped the chains with his wand and as soon as he did they recoiled.

They walked up along the stone pathway and up the stone steps, without saying a word,

and Selene soon found herself in the last place she thought she would ever be.

'Still looks the same.' Selene said slowly.

'I must admit it never changed' Albus said with a small chuckle. After a moment Albus

asked 'Shall I show you were you'll be staying?'

'I guess I mean you treat this place like a hotel', Selene added with a smile. They walked

up the stairs to the seventh floor to the Gryffindor tower. Albus showed Selene to her

room which was a door in the corner of the common room. The room had been expanded

to fit all of Selene's possessions. It was completely empty at first but after a flick of his

wand, Albus had turned it into an almost duplicate of the where-house. After taking a

look around the place Selene felt like she was at home again even though she knew she

was back in the Wizarding Community. She looked around at Albus and said quietly with

a smile 'Thanks Al, but what exactly is my first mission?'

'Well, for now we just want to make sure Harry and his friends get to school safely. So if

you could go and stay at The Burrow for the rest of the week than everything would be

ok.'

'Does Harry even know he's getting a personal bodyguard, did you even tell him?'

'I didn't get to telling him yet but I assure…'

'Albus, are you seriously telling me that you brought me here without the benefit of

knowing that Harry wants me here? Well if you didn't tell him then I will. Goodnight

Albus.' She said finally closing the door slowly.

Selene woke up the next day at the crack of dawn. Knowing that nobody was awake she

thought that she would train a little before packing up for the week at The Burrow. She

took out her wand and with a small spell of her own she had more then 50 people with

swords and guns running at her. She took out her sword and flipped in the air, she slash

her sword over and over again and bodies kept falling around her. Someone had knocked

her sword out of her hand so she took out her gun and started firing bullets everywhere.

She did her flips and spins and under 15 minutes everyone was down except for Selene

who stood over the bodies with her breath heaving with her gun loose at her side.

She went into the washroom took a shower, then changed into a black tank top and a pair

of black jeans and then through on her black leather jacket. She then started packing. She

didn't pack that much clothes, at least not as much as she packed weapons. Around 7:00

am Selene walked out of the room with her rucksack on her side and she made her way

down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The tables were just as she remembered them, she

sat at the same place she did when she was briefly at Hogwarts. She heard the doors open

and turned around to see Albus coming in, as soon as he did a plate of eggs and beacon

appeared in front of her. They both ate their breakfast quietly and without saying a word

they both got up and made there way outside. When Selene opened the door a surprise

was waiting for her outside. The car Selene always wanted was waiting for her outside a

black 1967 Chevy Impala.

'Albus you shouldn't have.'

'I took you away from your society, the least I can do is give a little something back'

'Albus this isn't little but I'm not complaining' she said opening the trunk and throwing

her rucksack in. 'Well let's go' they opened the doors and got in Selene started the engine

but turned around to look at Albus, 'Where exactly is this place?' After a couple of

minutes of giving directions they were on their way.

It took a couple of hours to get to The Burrow. They walked up to the front of the door

and knocked a couple of times but no one answered.

'I guess no ones home.' Selene said with a small laugh, she turned and walked around the

house and sat on a bench.

They sat on the bench for a long time and eventually Selene had started to doze of so

instead of falling asleep she decided to go for a walk around the house. A minute or so

after she got up, inside the house the Weasley's were spinning in there fire place coming

back from Diagon Alley. Albus got up and knocked on the door.

'Oh Albus, it's nice to see you, didn't know you were coming.'

'Actually I came to talk to Harry about something, more of a someone.'

'Oh of course. Harry please come to the door, Professor Dumbledore wants a word.' She

walked back inside and called out to Harry who came running to the door.

'Hello Harry, I just needed a word, if you please?' Albus said walking Harry to the

bench.

'Hello Professor, is everything ok?'

'Harry everything is alright. I just thought that we should talk about you're safety while

you're at school. Yes you are safe right now but I just feel like you need someone there

that can not only be a help to you're safety but a friend. I hope that you don't mind that I

already assigned her and I surely hope that you don't mind her presence while you're at

school. Her names Selene she's an 18 year old warrior from other wizarding wars, but I'll

let her do the talking.' He got up leaving Harry on the bench his heart pounding a little.

He walked around the house and saw Selene smoking a cigarette beside one of the trees

in the yard. He walked over to her and said, 'Harry's here he's waiting to meet you.'

'Oh really, well then it's time to meet the hero.' She said with a smile. They walked over

to the house and as Harry sat waiting there he couldn't help but think of how Selene

would look like. He thought of the fact that she had gone to war and thought of Mad-Eye

who had a chunk of his nose missing because of his battles, he couldn't help but think

that she would be a girl version of Mad-Eye. Selene and Albus walked over to the bench

and Harry saw for the first time the girl he thought he could actually give the title of most

beautiful girl in the world to.

'Hello there Harry it's finally nice to meet you.' Selene said with a smile.

'Ah, hi there. Um, it's nice to meet you to.' Harry replied slowly, he couldn't help but

look into Selene's eyes at how beautifully blue they were and how they sparkled in the

sunlight.

'Well Al, I think I got it from here, unless you want to stay.'

'No, no, I'm going to leave, I'll see you all on the first of September.' With that he

walked over to the gate and with a swish of his cloak he disappeared.

Harry and Selene sat on the bench and talked for a while. They talked mostly of the past

and the future but rarely of the present. They talked all the till twilight when Ms. Weasley

came outside and told Harry he had to come in.

'Well I'll talk to you tomorrow or are you going back to Hogwarts' Harry asked Selene

while she sat on the bench and he got up to go back inside.

'No I'm staying over but I'll come in a little later. Goodnight Harry.' She said and he

walked in living her in the dark. She took out a cigarette and lit it up; she laid herself

down on the bench and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and Selene could se

every star. She thought for a while and soon found herself thinking that this

year was going to be rather interesting, and soon she was dozing off into a dreamless

Sleep.

Up stairs in Ron's room, Ron couldn't sleep; he kept turning around in his sleep. He was

getting really hot and had decide to take his shirt of so he can cool of but that hadn't work

so he decided to go take a walk outside. He walked down the stairs and opened the back

door he looked around and saw a girl laying down on the bench. He couldn't tell

himself why but his heart had started beating faster and he had started sweating a little.

He thought for a moment at how beautiful this girl was and knew what Harry meant when

he said that she was probably the most beautiful girl in the world. He started shivering a

little and looked down at Selene again and thought that she would freeze if someone

didn't get her in the house. He thought of waking her up but thought that she looked so

peaceful and didn't want to disturb her so he decided that he would take her in himself.

He walked up to her and looked at her; he slipped his arms underneath her legs and her

neck and lifted her up. She wasn't to heavy and it was easy to get her through the door he

laid her on the sofa in the living room and heard a little thump, Ron froze hoping that she

didn't wake up but to his horror she moaned and lifted her hand to rub the back of her

head. He looked down at her and she opened her eyes and he saw the bluest eyes

ever. They stared at each other for a while and Selene felt a tingle inside her that had

nothing to do with the wind blowing in through the open door. For Ron while they

looked at each other he also felt a tingle inside and knew it had nothing to do with the

wind.

'Hello there. Um thanks for bringing me in.' Selene said with a smile. She sat up a little

straighter and noticed that he didn't have a shirt on and couldn't help but look and see

that he was pretty well built.

'Yea no problem, you're Selene right'

'Yea and I'm guessing you're Ron.'

'Yea, so you're Harry's new guard?'

'Yea, it's a long story but it's nice to have someone else be the hero for once, and that

itself is a long story.'

The wind had started to pick up and Selene notice that Ron had started to get goose

bumps.

'You must be cold,' she said and without thinking of what she was doing she had rubbed

her hand against his arm and said, 'You're getting goose bumps.' He had a smile on his

face and murmured thanks. He got up and she did the same and she accidentally tripped

lending right in to Ron's arms. They looked at each other for a while and for those silent

moments Selene saw sadness and pride in his eyes. While looking into Selene's eyes Ron

saw fear and pain and thought he had never connected with anyone like this before.

**A/N: **There's a whole lot more to come!!! Read and review please!!!

Star In The Rain


	3. Draco the Dragon

**Bullets Fly, Wands Fall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP sadly Except for my character**

**Chapter 3****: Draco the dragon**

**A/N: ****Sorry for the long wait there was too much going on and before I get into this story let's move on. Enjoy!!!**

Ron walked back into his room and closed the door. He noticed that Harry was still

asleep and then tip toed to his bed thinking of what happened down stairs. He thought of

how beautiful Selene looked when she was sleeping and then he smacked himself

mentally saying 'wait a minute I like Hermione not this Selene, I don't even know her'

then he thought that he didn't really know Hermione either even after 5 years of

friendship.

He lay down on his bed thinking of all of these things and wondering of how

he would tell Harry about his problems. He finally fell into a sleep but his dream were

interrupted by a certain brunette and a certain black hair angel, well in his opinion.

Ron got up the next day and saw that Harry was still sleeping, he decided to wait a while

but after an hour passed he took his pillow and trough it at Harry.

'What was that for?!' Harry moaned.

'I need to talk to you about something it's been driving me crazy all night.'

'What is it? And it better be good I mean its Saturday.'

'You know Selene you're new personal bodyguard, well yeah I don't know but I think I

kinda like her, you know I mean she's gorgeous and everything and I mean what do you

think, I mean I can connect with her and everything it's a whole lot easier to have a

conversation with her than other_ people_.' Ron said in almost a breath. He looked at Harry

who was smiling, 'what are you smiling about I'm completely confused about all of this

it's no time to smile Harry.'

Harry took his time to answer and then said quietly, 'well I don't really know what you

should do, mate, maybe take you're time with other _people_ (Harry knew for a fact that

Ron had a crush on Hermione) first and then see if you really don't connect with them

then you can do whatever you want with _other_ people.' He lies down on his bed and

immediately falls asleep leaving Ron to think about what he just said.

They got up to go to King's Cross station, they ate there breakfast and got up to leave

when Selene aperated into there living room.

'Good morning everyone, I just came to say that I'll be joining you guys on the train and

that we stick close until we get inside the castle.' She said quietly looking around at

everyone. She was wearing a pair of black jeans a red tank top with her leather jacket that

she loved so much. 'Oh and by the way you'll all be riding in my car witch is outside

right now, it's the black one and yes you will all fit.' She added silently.

They all walked outside and saw Selene's Chevy Impala Harry was the first to comment

on it and he said, 'Wow that's a sick car.' Selene looked at him smile and said, 'A gift

from Big Al.'

They all got inside the car and fit in together rather comfortable and made there way

slowly to King's Cross station. They got to King's Cross station and everyone got out of

the car they, made there way to the barrier and crossed over and landed onto Platform

nine and three carters. Selene's car was going to be driven to Hogwarts by a ministry

Auror much to her dismay but she quickly forgot about it and made her way to the train

with Harry and Ron behind her and Ms Weasley crying behind them. They found a

compartment near the end of the train and put in there trunks and made there way of

outside to bid Ms Weasley good day.

'Thank you for the summer Ms Weasley!' Hermione said with a smile and giving Ms

Weasley a hug.

'Yeah thanks for the wonderful summer Ms Weasley!' They all replied giving Ms

Weasley each a hug.

They got inside the train and made there way to there compartment. It was a comfortable

ride until lunch came around and there compartment door slide open.

'Look what the garbage cough up.' Malfoy said looking around smirking at the

compartment were Ron, Harry, Hermione and Selene were sitting only her face was

covered by the latest addition of the _Daily Prophet_.

'Why don't you make yourself useful and walk out of here, Malfoy.' Hermione said

quietly with anger in her voice. Selene noticed this but decided not to do anything yet just

to see how things would go.

'Well hold on there mudblood I see you, I see Potthead and I see Weasel but who are

you?' Malfoy said pointing at Selene.

Selene sat there with the news paper still at her

face and replied, 'Well I don't think that my identity is any of your business Draco the

Dragon, so I suggest you go blow you're nostrils somewhere else.' When Malfoy heard

that he turned a light shade of pink and then quickly made a come back to what Selene

had said 'I don't know who you think you are-'

Selene cut him off and then replied 'well that makes me sad Draco because I remember

you and I know for a fact that you remember me so let's not play games, I'm not in the

mood.'

'Anyone who's a friend of Potter here doesn't know a damn thing about me so put down

the news paper and let's see how ugly you are I mean you can't be uglier than mudblood

here.'

Selene thought about what he said and then a small smile appeared on her face at

this point. She wasn't conceited but she knew for a fact herself that she wasn't ugly, she

slowly put down the newspaper with a smile on her face and smiled up at Draco whose

jaw drop for a second or two. During those second she was looking straight into his

eyes and saw what she knew was pain and sadness and frustration. Malfoy quickly

composed himself but Selene cut him off 'There, there Draco don't blow you're nostrils

just yet.'

'You have no right to talk to me like that, Selene-'

'I can talk to you however I want Draco for God's sakes I changed you're diapers when

you were a baby so don't you try to be the big man here and tell me I can't talk to you

like this. So back out of this compartment before I force you because you know plain

well what I can do so don't push me Draco I really advise against it.'

'I don't really care what you advise, Selene, but I would watch my back if I were you I

mean you never know what's around the corner.' Malfoy said with his usual smirk and

walked out of the compartment.

Selene sat down with everyone staring in awe before they could say anything she said,

'We knew each other back in the days and well as a pet name I called him Draco the

Dragon because it rhymed so well and anyways he loves dragons there his favourite

animal except for the snake of course. I haven't seen that kid in forever. It's strange

seeing him here I mean I thought he was a shoe in for Durmstrang, I guess his father

changed his mind.'

They all looked around at each other and burst out laughing. Ron was laughing the most

and when the rest of them stopped they couldn't help not to laugh at Ron who was

clutching his sides for air. He finally stopped laughing and they spent the rest of the ride

in silence.

Selene sat there and thought of what had just happened between her and Malfoy. She

knew there was something between them but didn't know what exactly she didn't want to

think about it but a every time she closed her eyes she would see his grey eyes and the

look they had in them when they shared there "moment" as she called it. She tried to push

it out of her mind but little did she know she wasn't the only one trying to get rid of

someone.

Hey people I know I can't make excuses but I'm really really really sorry next chapter will be up soon. Now press on the little purple button that says Go and review!!!!!

Star In The Rain


	4. Confratation

**Bullets Fly, Wands Fall**

**Disclaimer:**** I'm not blond; I'm not the richest author in the world so obviously I don't own a thing except for ****my**** character. (I'm so proud!!!)**

**Chapter 4:**** Confrontation **

**A/N:**** Sorry for not updating but here's chapter four. I know I said that this chapter would be longer then the last one but I got a whole new idea and decided to change it up a bit. I want to dedicate this chapter to 2 of my reviewers 'vampire.angel.of.the.dark.' and 'D****omini-chan****' you guys are the best.**

**On with the story…**

Malfoy made his way back to his compartment without saying a word. He sat down on

the bench a kept on thinking "_I can't believe she's back after all these years. Wow, she's _

_changed allot I mean she's so beautiful_" Malfoy smacked himself mentally and thought

"_I can't be thinking this she's not right for me it can never happen even if I wanted it to, _

_witch I don't want to happen!_"

'Drakie-poo, what's wrong?' Pansy asked stroking Malfoy's inner thigh. Malfoy looked

at her and took her hand away from him and snapped 'my personal thoughts aren't any of

you're business. And don't call me that ever again.' Pansy looked taken aback for a while

but snapped a smile back on her face so fast that it scared him. They spent the rest of the

ride in silence until it was time for them to put on there uniform. They made it to

Hogsmead station and took the carriages to the castle.

He walked into the castle and sat down at the Slytherin table between Blaise and Pansy,

unfortunately. Dumbledore got up and gave his usual speech about the rules and the

Quiditch (I think that's how you write it). Malfoy wasn't paying attention and was

waiting until the feast started so he could ditch this place and go think clearly. Finally,

Dumbledore said 'you may all tuck in!' and as soon as they tucked in Draco got up and

walked out of the Great Hall. Across the room, at the Gryffindor table, Selene noticed

Draco leaving the Hall and decided to confront her "enemy" for the first time in eight

years. She got up and walked out of the Hall, looking around she spotted Draco making

his way down the hall towards the dungeons. She walked over and stopped in the middle

of the hallway and said 'Draco the Dragon were do you think you're going so early?' He

stopped and looked around at her without a look on his face.

'First of all, it's not any of you're business were I go and I would prefer it a lot if you

didn't call me by that name of yours.' He said, saying each word with a step. He ended it

up so close to her that she took a step back.

'Fine then _Draco _what's been going on in life. I mean is this how you greet someone you

Haven't seen in eight years or is this attitude reserve just for me.' She asked innocently.

She took a step forward and now they were face to face (literally!) and she could feel his

Hot breath on her face.

'What do you want then? So what we haven't seen each other for eight years doesn't

mean that now were gonna jump back on the friendship wagon. Thing's have change,

people have change, we've change.' He said. He had started to walk away when Selene

grab a hold of his wrist.

'What is it Selene? What do you want from me?' He asked Selene and with that she

looked up into his eyes and saw emotion she never saw before. She grabbed a hold of his

face and took a step closer pushing there bodies together and said in barely a whisper

'I'm so sorry. I really am sorry for everything and I hope you can forgive me for it.' With

that she closed her eyes and gave him a small peck on the lips.

**A/N: I know cliff hanger!!! I'm so evil! I know this chapter is short but be ready for a long long long chapter next well here's a clue of what's going to happen next: You're going to find out about Draco and Selene and you're going to find out what happened in the past…**


End file.
